Crimson Mental Institute:9515 Cinnabar Anomaly
by Thinkwire
Summary: We all remember MissingNo don't we? The most famous glitch of all time that was a bit weird but mostly harmless? Well, it may have been harmless to us playing the game, but what about the player characters who met that abomination face-to-face?


_I do not own Pokemon (Though I kinda wish I did). It is property of Nintendo & Gamefreak._

_Crimson City Mental Institution._

_Case # 9515 Interview # 2_

_October 15th 1996_

"Ummm... Yes. I was on my way to the Viridian Forest to try and find a Pikachu, as I'd recently heard that they could be found there. Having less electricity to siphon unlike those in the abandoned Power Plant, I thought it'd be easier to raise. In retrospect, I really should have gone to the Power Plant... Why didn't I go? WHY?

_[The patient then broke down in tears and was unable to speak for several minutes]_

A-along the way I met an old man who I had gotten into an argument with the first time I tried to pass through to the forest. He recognized me and apologized, citing his grumpiness as low blood sugar. We talked for awhile, and then he saw my Pokédex, which I had gotten from Professor Elm of the Johto region during my travels there. He assumed I was a novice trainer, and asked if I wanted to watch him catch Pokemon to see how it was done. I could tell he really like doing this. I was in no hurry and didn't want to be rude, I said yes.

A Weedle happened to be crawling by at the time, and the old guy pulled a Pokéball from his pocket, and with surprising strength, threw the ball that captured the Weedle easily. He then told me that it'd be easier if I could weaken the Pokémon first. Knowing all this already and wanting to get back to the task at hand, I excused myself and headed towards the forest.

Upon reaching the gate, I reached into my pocket to see if I had any antidotes on hand, in case a stray Beedrill decided to attack, but to my horror, there was nothing in that pocket, including my wallet! I began to panic, wondering where it could be, and trying to mentally retrace my steps. I had gone to Saffron to visit a supposed Psychic, and from there had flown to Cinnabar Island to have lunch with Blaine, the gym leader there. He and became good friends after I helped him with some of gym's renovations-oh sorry. I'm off topic... But I really don't wanna say what comes next…

_[The patient then began to look frantically around the walls, as if to find someone spying on him]_

Okay, okay well, I rode Golbat back to Cinnabar, praying that no one had found and taken my wallet yet. Upon arriving, I made a beeline for the seashore café we had eaten at, which at this point was closed. I found the table right next to the ocean that we had eaten at, and my heart skipped a beat as I saw my wallet sitting on the sand, threatening to be washed out to sea! The wind must have blown it away from where I dropped it.

I made a desperate run for it, but it was too late, as the waves snatched it up, and it rolled out to sea. Thankfully it could float and wasn't too far away, so I quickly sent out Poliwrath. Jumping on him, I told him to swim towards where my wallet was floating. It took about a minute to reach it, and I looked around to take in the sights of the sea.

Then I saw something in the distance. Couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it reminded me of an exhibit on extinct Pokemon I saw in a museum once. I was unnerved, but I thought it was just a dock or something. Once we reached my wallet, I was able to grab it and inspect it. A little soggy, but the money and ID were fine, so I turned back, went a few feet and...

_[The subject then became silent for a very long period of time]_

IT. I saw IT.

_[I asked the patient what 'it" was. Upon answering, his voice shook and he began to curl up]_

I...d-don't know...It w-was big. Maybe t-ten feet tall or more…It made this…this NOISE like a Nidoran, but horribly different than anything I ever h-heard before. And it's appearance... I can't... I can't...

_[The patient then began to claw at his face while sobbing, and an orderly needed to restrain him. I asked if he could describe what he saw after he had calmed down]_

It looked like nothing. NOTHING! Nothing of this earth! I-It was a…a mess. A mess of THINGS! Things that I had never seen! Things t-that were clearly impossible! Just…THINGS!

_[The patient began to cry again, and mumble identifiable things. He eventually came to his senses]_

Y-yes... well, Poliwrath was just as scared as me. He made several breathless noises, screamed and began to swim away as fast as he could, without even waiting for a command. I tried to help paddle, as I wanted to get as far away from that thing as I could. Looking back, I noticed that it had vanished.

Still shaking, I ran away from the shore, hoping that whatever that was wasn't following me. I stopped by the old laboratory and wondered what had just happened, nearly in tears. I had no idea what I had just witnessed and I still don't...

Parched from fear, I took a bottle of water out of my bag. After chugging the whole thing, I put the empty bottle back and my hand brushed something that shouldn't have been there. It was another bottle of water, in the same exact spot as the previous one! I took that one out but there was another one there! And another! And another! And another!

Eventually I gave up and tossed all the bottles and my bag into the sea, defeated. I realized that I had lost it. I was somehow crazy. All this was impossible. My mind had somehow snapped, and I checked myself in here, where I belong... And that's all there is to say. Please, Doctor, please cure me. Please...

_The patient is a curious case. The hallucinations he claims to have suggest Schizophrenia, but all physical and mental tests and evaluations show no abnormal cerebral activity. For all intents and purposes, this young man seems completely sane, yet refutes that claim every time. A few of our doctors have recently begun receiving Cinnabar Island newspapers to scan the headlines for any similarities to the patient's story._


End file.
